Woodsmen often carry more than one chain saw to logging sites. The typical vehicle used for such transport is a pickup truck. Often, the saws are kept loosely in the back of the pickup truck. The bumpy roads that often lead to the work site cause the vehicle to bounce and the saws to be jostled in the truck bed. This can result in damage to the saws and to any other equipment that might come into contact with the sharp blades.
Carrying cases for chain saws have been developed but are not practical as they add significant bulk to the bed area of the pickup and do not facilitate convenient access to the saw.
As a proposed solution to the above problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,176 to Harper discloses a chain saw security mounting device. This device is comprised of a rigid metal frame that is to be secured to the floor of a pickup or truck bed. The rigid metal frame accepts the engine compartment of a saw with a handle receiving channel at one end of the frame, and a bracket for receiving the blade at an opposite frame end. A locking device is provided on the bracket to secure the saw in place.
While the Harper device may be practical for single saws, it is not convenient for use with multiple saws. Further, the mounting provisions make the Harper device a substantially permanent attachment to the bed of the truck. This is inconvenient when the truck bed is to be used for carrying items other than the chain saw. Furthermore, the configuration of the bracket is such that the device may not be appropriate for a wide variety of saw brands.
Another solution is attempted as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,385 to Fratus. This patent discloses a lockable mounting bracket for chain saws. Essentially, the device is a "scabbard" that is attached by screws or bolts to the outer surface of the tailgate of a pickup truck. A slot is provided along the scabbard frame for receiving a chain saw blade. The device is oriented in an upright manner to receive the saw blade. A locking device is provided to secure the saw in place.
The structure shown in Fratus, like the Harper apparatus, becomes substantially a permanent part of the truck once installed. Furthermore, a single scabbard will receive only a single saw. Thus, if multiple saws are to be carried, a like number of scabbards must be provided and attached to the truck.
In Fratus, the nature of the scabbard is such as to severely limit the style of saw to be used. Many saws include a "wrap-around" forward grip. Clearance for such handles is required on all sides of the engine case except the bottom or base. As the Fratus scabbard mounts flush to a vertical surface, no provision is made for the forward grips of a number of variety of saws.
A need has therefor remained for a chain saw carrier that has the capability of being easily attached and detached from pickup truck beds. There is a further need for such a carrier that will mount to the sidewalls of the truck bed to thereby free the bed surface for carrying other items. It is also desirable to obtain such a carrier that has the capability of receiving and supporting a number of chain saws. It is still further desirable to obtain a chain saw carrier that includes provisions for securing and covering chain saws carried thereon against theft and the outside environment. A still further need is recognized for carriers in which accessories may be carried as well. A yet further need exists for such a carrier that will adjust to accommodate saws having cutting bars of varying length.
The above needs are fulfilled by the present invention which will be more fully disclosed below.